


Tales of Estrangement

by M14Mouse



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Family Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RJ and Theo have an interesting conversation about estrangement. Takes Place After One Master Too Many</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of Estrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them at all. How sad. :(

"You should talk to him."

"I have already talked to the delivery man. The vegetables will be delivered on time next week. Everything is fine now."

"RJ…."

"Theo..."

RJ twisted around in his chair to see Theo standing there. His arms were folded across his chest. He was giving him this strange sort of look. Theo really needed to stop taking himself so seriously. He was trying to loosing Theo up. Laughing a little more will do Theo a world of good. Master Swoop is helping as well but sometimes….

"I have already talked to Casey, Theo. Everything is fine between us."

Theo snorted.

"That isn't who I am talking about."

He blinked in confusion.

"Then who?"

"Master Finn."

"Me and my dad are fine."

Which was true….mostly. The relationship between him and his father was complex and something that he really didn't want to go into. Theo just rolled his eyes and shook his head if he didn't believe him.

"You and I have to go over the definition of fine. I haven't been a part of so much awkwardness in years."

"Theo…me and my dad has some issues to sort through but really we are fine."

He watched as Theo shifted in place.

"I think that he is proud of you."

"I don't see what that has to do…"

"I respect you as a friend and as a master and so does Lily, RJ. But we aren't blind or dumb. We know part of it has to do with Casey. Lily thought that it was because he was really your first student. Wolves aren't known for sharing. But me? I really thought it had to do with your father."

Leave it to Theo to hit on the head. He sighed.

"I talk to him soon…I promise."

"You aren't doing anything now, are you?"

"No…why?"

Theo walked over, got behind his chair and pushed him out.

"Go."

"Theo!"

"Go! Carrying around promises mean nothing. Walk over and talk to him. He is only a few miles away from here. You feel better and he will feel better. You won't be so damn broody. It is driving me and Lil nuts."

Carrying around promises mean nothing.

Those were interesting choice of words….it almost made him curious. Theo tended to be tight lip with anything involving his family. And he doesn't brood. He pouted.

"Not brooding! I am mediating the meaning of life."

"Right….Go or do I need to get Lily? I could get her to sing."

He winced slightly as he remembered that incident.

"Okay…okay," He said as he headed toward the stairs.

He could see out of the corner of his eye that Theo nodded his head.

"And Theo?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

End


End file.
